Raptor (MC2, Watcher Datafile)
RAPTOR Brenda Drago Osborn classified Originally committing crimes, Brenda Drago was forced into the business by her father, Blackie Drago. With the technical expertise of Tony, her abusive boyfriend, Brenda went on a crime spree, crippling a courier in the process, until she was stopped by Spider-Girl and The Buzz. While on her way to the courthouse Raptor was freed and recruited into Funny Face's Savage Six in an attempt to defeat their mutual enemy, Spider-Girl. After being defeat again, Brenda felt remorse for her actions and began stealing groceries and leaving them at the crippled couriers doorstep . Brenda avoided capture and lay low as a waitress until drawn into a conflict between Spider-Girl, the Buzz and the Avengers leading her to have a change of heart. Turning herself in, she sought out legal council from Reilly Tyne (aka Dark Devil) on the advice of Normie Osborn but was attacked by Mr Nobody, sent by her ex-boyfriend Tony to kill her. Following the battle, Brenda asks Normie out, and the two began dating. She joined Spider-Girl and The Buzz in the New Warriors in an attempt to end Funny Face and Angel Face's rampage. While on the team, she truly fell in love with Normie Osborn, the grandson of the original Green Goblin. Normie returned her love and the two got engaged. Brenda was eventually held accountable for her crimes, but in exchange for a pardon, she joined a government super team of reformed super-villains run by Agent Arthur Weadon. After working with the group for sometime, Brenda became disenfranchised, believing she would never be truly free. Normie, now bonded with the Venom symbiote, made a deal with the government to take Brenda's spot on the team in exchange for her immediate pardon. When the original Hobgoblin returned he savagely attacked Raptor and chained her to a fence. Upon being rescued she was sent to the hospital and while she was in recovery she married Normie Osborn. The two recently returned from their honeymoon, where Normie has taken a closer interest in the running of his family's company. Raptor's costume, based on the designs of Adrian Toomes, has functional artificial wings that enable her to fly at high speeds. She is incredibly maneuverable in the air, and combined with the fact that the tips of her wings are razor-sharp, she is incredibly formidable when airborne. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Daughter Of The Second Vulture, Freedom of Flight, (Former) Sky Bandit Power Sets ELECTROMAGNETIC WING HARNESS Comm D6, Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Subsonic Flight D8 SFX: Aerial Combat. When creating flight-based complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Network. When using Comm involving allied characters, vehicles or facilities, step up or double Comm. SFX: Razor Wings. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Silent and Swift. When including a Electromagnetic Wing Harness power in an action or reaction to avoid electronic detection or tracking, step up or double Crime Expert. Spend a doom die to do both. SFX: Swoop Attack. Spend a die from the doom pool to include Flight into your next attack. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Electromagnetic Wing Harness to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Crime Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Earth-982 Category: New Warriors Category: Savage Six Category: Agent Weadon's Team